Nadie carece de sentimientos
by Huntress-616
Summary: historia que comienza con Randy Orton como personaje principal, La pareja ya surgira ; no os dejeis engañar por el principio, espero que os guste.SLASH lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche oscura, Randy paseaba por la avenida anterior a la de su calle, nunca se fijo en lo tenebrosa y amenazadora que podía llegar a parecer una calle de noche, apresuro el paso, pues cada sombra que veía era aun mas extravagante que la anterior, estaba deprimido no hacia apenas unas horas que había acabado el entierro de su madre, esta había muerto dos días atrás en un accidente de coche al igual que su padre hace unos años, ahora estaba solo, no tenia mujer, no tenia amigos y ya no le quedaba familia, no se hablaba con nadie de esta que no fueran sus padres y ahora ambos estaban muertos, nunca se había sentido solo asta ahora, si le pasaba algo no tenia a nadie a quien acudir, nadie con quien hablar, por fin llego a su casa. Pasaron los días y los pensamientos de negativos de Randy no paraban de resonar en su cabeza, en la empresa lo habían notado, pero no se atrevían a decirle nada, pues nadie hablaba con el, estaba mas irritable que de costumbre, y también había perdido los andares triunfadores que antes tenia, iba encorvado, y su cara no mostraba ya ningún tipo de odio, solo tristeza. Los luchadores se dieron cuenta y pasaron de odiarle a sentir pena por el. Un día que Randy estaba en su casa con todo a oscuras, su casa parecía una pocilga pero esto a Randy no le importaba, había despedido a la asistenta días atrás y se había encerrado mucho en si mismo, incluso había ido dejando poco a poco de comer, se encontraba tirado(tirado porque no se podía llamar tumbado a la posición en que se encontraba) cuando sonó el timbre, cuando abrió la puerta con cara de pocos no había nadie, de repente noto como algo le tiraba del pantalón, bajo su vista y vio un precioso cachorrito de labrador color canela, llevaba una nota pegada al collar, Randy la cogió y la leyó:

Espero que en este regalo encuentres la compañía que nadie te da.

Randy alzó una ceja

-¿pero que coño significa esta nota?¿y que se supone que voy a hacer ahora con este ….(Randy cogió al perro y lo puso frente a su cara, y con voz algo malhumorada dijo)Que se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

(El perro simplemente le dio un lametazo en la cara, Randy lo miro y por primera vez en muchos años esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa)

Randy cerro la puerta, y metiendo al perro en la casa, lo poso en el suelo y miro a su alrededor

-OH! Esto esta suicísimo, amiguito voy a recoger todo esto en lo que pienso un nombre para ti.(el cachorrito ladró, mientras movía la cola).

Cuando Randy termino de "recoger" la casa, se vistió y miro a su nuevo inquilino (hacia días que no salía)

-bueno Rex, te gusta ese nombre?(el perro se acerco a el y le jugo con su pantalón), bueno eso lo tomare como un sí, bueno tu y yo nos vamos de compras, que te parece?(el perro salto de alegría y Randy le cogio en brazos)

Ambos salieron de la casa lo primero que compro Randy fue una correa para su nuevo amigo, pues no iba a llevarle siempre en brazos, cuando ya hubo comprado la comida ,un comedero algunos juguetes y todo lo que un perro pudiera necesitar, Randy volvió a su casa ,le dio de comer y alrededor de las 7 de la tarde se dispuso a llevar a su nuevo amigo a dar una vuelta por el parque, este quedaba a 10 minutos de la casa de Randy, cuando llegaron soltó a Rex para que "investigara por el parque" Randy se sentó sobre el césped, apoyado en un árbol y se puso a contemplar a su gracioso amigo, vio que se alejaba muy deprisa así que fue tras el, cuando le alcanzo estaba con tres cachorritos como el, y algo que parecía ser la madre de estos, Randy acaricio a Rex.

-¿Qué Rex, haciendo nuevos amigos?

(De repente Randy oyó una voz conocida, y alzo la vista era John Cena)

-Veo que te gusto mi regalo, temí por que lo dejaras abandonado en la calle.

-¿Me lo regalaste tu, pero por que?

-Y por que no, fuera de la empresa no somos enemigos, además últimamente te encontraba algo triste, así que pensé, que mejor que un adorable cachorrito, para levantarte el ánimo.

(Randy estaba asombrado alguien estaba mostrando simpatía por el, esta era la primera vez)

-Gracias….

-Guao! No me as pegado, ni escupido, ni insultado (bromea John) .

(Randy sonríe)

-¿Puedo saber que te ha pasado para que cambiaras de esa forma?.

-Mi madre murió hace unos días…….

-OH! No sabia nada, en la empresa..

-E n la empresa no lo saben, no se lo notifique a Mcmahon.

(John saco un papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir)

-bueno toma (John le da el papel) este es mi numero de teléfono, cuando estés aburrido llámame y nos tomamos un café o algo ,es que ahora he de irme estos pequeños tienen hambre jaja(John dio una palmada a Randy en la espalda y se fue).

Randy acaricio a Rex, al parecer no era tan odiado como creía y gracias a Rex su humor de hace unos días había cambiado, la cuestión ahora era ¿le interesaba hacerse amigo de John?

Randy se fue a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Randy cojio a Rex y le llevo al parque a que jugara con los demás perros, allí se encontró con Cena, se acerco a el y le saludo, cena le devolvió el saludo, y la perra de cena salto y le chupo la cara, alguien comenzó a reírse por detrás era Edge.

Cena: Hola edge, cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí.

Edge: Oh! No puedo creerlo, mr sin sentimientos, en un parque, esto si que es extraño.

(Randy se limito a sonreír y cojio a Rex en brazos, pues otro perro se estaba acercando a el.)

Cena: no tengas miedo por Rex, Randy, ese perro es su padre, es el perro de Edge.

Edge: (miro a cena) le as dado un cachorrito a mr sin sentimientos. O no socorro traigan un bozal para ese pobre perro y su dueño o saldremos de aquí con mordiscos (Edge comenzó a reírse)

Cena: Oh! Venga Edge no seas así, se que Randy lo cuidara y educara correctamente, si no le matare.

Randy. Bueno mejor me voy, no quiero molestarles, ya veo que son muy amigos.

Edge: Oh! Venga no seas así, Randy quédate, a mi no me molesta y a Dark(el perro de Edge) tampoco, porque aun no te a ladrado jaja.

Cena: eso quédate, así hablamos los tres, y haces un poquito de vida social Randy, que te conviene, Edge no es tan malo como parece, solo es un poquito sarcástico no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Randy: Esta bien (dejo a Rex en el suelo).

Edge: (Dio a Randy una palmada en la espalda) Eso es lo que quería oír chavalote, te veo algo cambiado, de esta semana a la anterior.

Cena: Bueno si mi madre hubiera muerto hace unos días, mi humor también cambiaria ¿No crees Edge?

Edge: (muy sorprendido, pues no sabia nada y Randy no había dejado de trabajar en la empresa) WAO! Lo siento mucho, no sabia nada.

Randy: Bueno ahora entenderás por que soy mr sin sentimientos, ese mote no me le pusieron por que si.

Cena: Bueno será mejor que cambiemos de tema.

(Randy y Edge asintieron)

Cena: ¿Qué les parece si dejamos a nuestros "amiguitos en casa" y vamos a tomarnos un café, tengo el coche ahí mismo. ¿Qué responden?

Edge: Por mi perfecto, venga Randy enrróllate.

Randy: esta bien, por que no.

Cuando llevaron a sus "amiguitos a sus casa" en esto tardaron mas de media hora porque Vivian todos algo alejados, se fueron a un bar.

(ya en el bar)

Randy miro a su alrededor, era un local acogedor, no muy grande, su decoración era algo tosca, pero no era desagradable de ver y todo combinaba perfectamente de una forma algo extraña, era un bar muy intimo y familiar por decirlo de alguna manera.

Edge: Bueno camarero tráigame una ración de su mejor caviar que este es el que paga (Edge señalo a Orton).

Camarero: Mr Edge tan gracioso y sutil como siempre, veo que usted y mr cena trajeron hoy a un nuevo amigo.

Cena: OH! Venga Santi(nombre del camarero) no nos trates ahora con educación que nos conocemos de hace muchos años jaja. Te presento a

(el camarero le interrumpió)- no es necesario que me le presentes, ya se como se llama , sabes que os sigui en vuestra empresa xDD

(Randy extendió su mano para saludar al camarero)

Camarero: Oh! Tenéis un amigo o muy educado o algo vergonzoso, jaja , chico esto es una taberna, no utilices tu educación o acabaran dándote una paliza.

(Edge y cena comenzaron a reírse)

Edge: Tranquilo este bar tiene una forma muy especial de presentarse,le conocemos de hace muchos años y puedo asegurarte algo, esta mas loco que yo jajaja.

(Randy comenzó a reírse, primera vez que lo hacia desde hace muchos años)

Cena.: Edge mira lo que as hecho, Randy se ha reído, conseguirás que creamos que tiene sentimientos, Santi ponnos tres cafés, que invito yo.

(El camarero sirvio los cafes)

Randy: Disculparme, he de ir un momento al servicio.

Cena: No te preocupes.

(Randy fue al servicio)

Edge: Parece que mr sin sentimientos es majo.

Cena: Si eso parece.

Edge: Uy ,se me olvido ir al servicio en casa jaja, ahora vuelvo, Santi vigila a Jonh jaja

Edge fue al servicio, se puso al lado de Randy, recuerda campeón mas de 2 veces es….

Randy:(comenzó a reírse) Lo mismo digo jaja

Randy fue a lavarse las manos, cuando Edge término hizo lo mismo y comenzó a salpicar con el agua a Randy.

Edge: (mojándole el pantalón) Oh! Creo que deberías apuntar mejor.

Randy: (comienza también a echarle agua) Oh! Que feo estas con el pelo mojado jaja

Edge: a si, eso crees no, dime eso de feo a la cara (Edge pego su cara a la de Randy, tan junta que sus narices se rozaban)

Randy: (sonrió) Eh dicho..jajaja…que ,que(De repente Edge le beso).


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes de nada avisar de que este capitulo contiene lemmon y gracias a andrea por los reviws

Randy se quedo sorprendido, una parte de el quería separarse, pero a otra parte le gustaba esa sensación, era muy extraño, aquel beso solo duro unos instantes, Edge y Randy se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ambos se sonrojaron mucho, Edge se decidió a hablar.

Edge: Esto, perdóname…yo…yo, te vi tan cerca, no se, no se porque lo hice….

Randy: (aun muy sonrojado, porque aquel beso le había gustado) Esto no te preocupes, será mejor que salgamos del servicio o John se impacientara.

Edge: Si tienes razón (Edge abrió la puerta para que Randy saliera, y mientras salía no pudo evitar mirarle el culo¿pero que me pasa?)

Cena: Al fin, a saber que habréis estado haciendo para tardar tanto.

(Edge y Randy se sonrojaron, pero lo disimularon, se produjo un silencio raro entre los tres hombres)

Randy: bueno yo e de irme ya, Rex tiene que comer, espero que se lo pasen bien.

Cena: Mas te vale que nos llames para quedar otro día eh!

Edge:……………

Cena: No vas a despedirte de el, Edge jaja

Edge: (le guiña un ojo a Randy) Bueno, espero que vuelvas pronto jeje

Randy: (sonríe, al ver que Edge le guiña un ojo) No os preocupéis, maña os llamare.

(Randy sale del bar y se dirige a su casa)

Cuando llego a su casa tras caminar unos 20 minutos, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en Edge, y en lo que había ocurrido, aquello le había gustado, es mas, quería que volviera a pasar, estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rex comenzó a saltar, Randy le acaricio la cabeza, le dio de cenar tiro la ropa a una esquina de el salón, se quedo en slip, se tumbo en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

Al cabo de 2 horas llamaron a la puerta, ya estaba muy entrada la noche, y Randy casi nunca tenia visitas por no decir nunca, así que abrió la puerta en slip, para no hacer esperar a quien hubiera llamado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se puso rojo, era Edge.

Edge: Recibes así a todas tus visitas jaja(este le miro disimuladamente de arriba a bajo , haciéndole un repaso)

Randy: Esto perdona, Salí así para no hacer esperar, no sabia que supieras donde vivo.

Edge: es que no lo sabia, solo sabia el barrio, que por cierto es enorme, llevo media hora buscando tu casa jaja

Randy: WAO!!¿Y a que se debe la honra de tu visita?

Edge: Llevo media hora buscando tu casa y no me dejas pasar, que mal anfitrión eres jajaja

Randy: Tienes razón, será la falta de costumbre , pasa no te quedes ahí jaja

Edge : (pasa a la casa de Randy, y Rex le recibe mordiéndole los pantalones)

Randy: (coje a Rex y lo mete en la cocina) ¿Bueno y vas a decirme para que as venido?

Edge: Esto….quería pedirte perdón, por lo que paso hoy en el bar.

Randy: No hay nada que perdonar, no te preocupes.

Edge: Si, he de pedirte perdón porque, porque, ese beso significo algo para mi, y se que para ti no.

Randy: (pensó, entonces el también sintió algo…Randy se acerco a Edge y le beso lentamente, Edge al principio estaba tenso, pero luego se relajo y terminaron por fundirse en un beso que parecía no tener fin).Yo también sentí algo con ese beso, esta es mi manera de demostrártelo, por eso no e de perdonarte nada.

Edge: (se quedo muy sorprendido y a la vez relajado y satisfecho) No se que decir, creo que esta es la primera vez que me ocurre esto.

Randy: (sonrió) pues entonces será mejor que no digas nada (Randy volvió a besarle) ¿Qué te parece si subimos a mi habitación?

Edge: nunca imagine que fueras así.

Randy: yo tampoco sabia que era así. (Randy se puso detrás de Edge, le abrazo y comenzó a dale besos por el cuello, mientras le dirigía a su habitación)

**Lemmon:**

Randy tumbo en la cama a Edge, le beso, y comenzó a desvestirle lentamente, mientras poco a poco su lengua iba recorriendo el cuerpo de Edge, cuando llego a la zona baja del vientre, recalco mas con su lengua, Edge comenzó a gemir de placer.

Edge: Wao! Eres todo un experto.

Randy: A si, pues esto te va a gustar aun más.

Randy se introdujo la erección de Edge en la boca y comenzó a chupársela lentamente, y aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, Edge lo disfrutaba cada vez mas asta que no pudo evitarlo, y sus fluidos se escaparon en la boca de Randy, este se limpio un poco.

Edge: UPS!! Bueno ahora me toca a mi….(Edge cojio a Randy y puso debajo de el) No pensarías que yo voy a ser el único que se quede seco hoy.

Randy: (sonrió) Miedo me das

Edge: me alegro de eso, porque no vas a poder sentarte en una semana jajaja

Edge le bajo los slip a Randy con la boca, le dio vuelta poniéndole en culo en pompa (xD) y recorrió toda su espalda con su lengua, cojio su miembro este estaba duro, del simple roce con el cuerpo de Randy, y se lo introdujo lentamente a Randy, Randy agarro la almohada, pues al principio le dolió un poco, Edge comenzó a penetrarle lentamente asta que Randy se acostumbro ,mientras le penetraba cada vez mas velozmente , puso sus manos en el miembro de Randy y comenzó a masajéasele, ambos hombres habían entrado en éxtasis por el placer que en ese momento estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Randy eyaculo en la mano de Edge y mancho un poco las sabanas, Edge al tiempo eyaculo en el interior de Randy, Randy se dio la vuelta ,Edge le beso apasionadamente, como si ese beso fuera el ultimo, Randy se abrazo a el, ambos hombres estaban exhaustos y felices, Randy recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edge y se quedo dormido mientras Edge le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, al ver a Randy dormido, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, y decidió dormirse también.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Randy estaba dando un paseo con Rex, recordaba lo que le sucedió con Edge, esto le hacia sentirse mal, había pasado ya un mes de aquello, cuando Randy despertó, Edge ya no estaba, al día siguiente le vio en la empresa, pero este le esquivo, le llamaba y no le contestaba, se sentía estúpido, de repente algo le saco de aquellos pensamientos, sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda, Randy se dio la vuelta y vio a John.

John: Ey! Randy que tal? Ayer quedaste en que me llamarías y no me llamaste

Randy: Lo siento se me paso (era mentira, había estado pensando en lo de Edge y no tenia ganas de estar con nadie)

John: Esta vez te la paso, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.¿estas muy ocupado?

Randy: No, estaba dando un paseo con Rex.¿Oye sabes si a Edge le pasa algo conmigo, últimamente parece que no me habla?

John: También contigo, conmigo también esta un poco raro, ya se le pasara¿ bueno te vienes a tomar algo conmigo?¿que me dices?

Randy: Uf! Estoy cansadísimo, Este perro me mata jaja

John: OK, parece que últimamente pasáis de mi jaja, bueno te iba a llamar para decírtelo pero aprovecho para decírtelo ahora, el viernes Edge vendrá a cenar a mi casa, ¿te vienes tu también?

Randy: ( no creía que fuera muy buena idea pero DESEABA hablar con Edge) OK!

John: Bueno, yo me voy, pero vete el viernes, que no se te olvide eh!

Randy: hoy es jueves, no creo que se me olvide de un día para otro jaja

John: ¬¬………si ya como lo de llamarme

Randy: UPS! Eso fue un lapsos jaja, bueno me voy a descansar y a dar de comer a esta fiera, nos vemos John.

**Viernes por la tarde:**

Randy estaba nervioso, se puso su mejor camisa y unos vaqueros.

Randy: Rex que tal estoy (el perro ladro y Randy sonrió) me tomare eso como un bien.

Randy salio de la casa, se monto en su coche y se dirigió a la casa de John, cuando llego vio por la ventana a Edge y John bailando, al ver a Edge se le formo un nudo en la garganta, quizás no tenia que haber aceptado a ir, pero ya era tarde, llamo a la puerta,al poco tiempo John le abrió.

John: l(le puso un ridículo gorro de fiesta) Wao! Que bien te veo jaja vamos pasa

Randy: pues yo a ti no te veo tan bien (bromeo)Randy paso al interior de la casa

Edge se percato de Randy, paro de bailar por uno instantes, le miro y continuo bailando como si nada

John: Bueno la cena esta casi lista, voy poniendo la mesa ok

John se fue al piso de arriba, donde estaba el comedor, y Edge y Randy se quedaron en la habitación.

Randy comenzó a hablar, aunque no sabia muy bien que decir.

Randy: Esto Edge ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Edge: (miro al suelo) Esta bien

Randy: ¿Por qué me as estado esquivando últimamente?

Edge: Ahora no puedo contestarte, no quiero que John sepa nada de lo que paso hace un mes, cuando la cena termine, si quieres hablaremos en tu casa.

Randy asintió, John les aviso de que la cena ya estaba servida así que se dispusieron a cenar, Edge hizo como si no pasara nada, y estuvo bromeando durante toda la cena , cuando terminaron de cenar serian las 12 de la noche ,asi que decidieron que era mejor irse a casa.

John: La próxima cena ,será en tu casa eh Randy.

Randy (comenzó a reírse) Eso esta echo, pero yo no cocino tan bien como tu jaja

Edge: bueno Randy, me haces un favor, yo vine andando ¿me acercas a mi casa?

Randy: Eso esta echo.

Randy y Edge salieron de la casa de John y se montaron en el coche de Randy


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Durante el viaje Edge no dijo nada, tan solo se limito a mirar por la ventanilla, Randy aparco enfrente de su casa, bajo del coche y Edge hizo lo mismo.

Randy: Bueno vas ha hablarme ahora o te comió la lengua el gato (Randy abrió la puerta de la casa y Rex salio a recibirle)

Edge: (entro a la casa en silencio, mirando al suelo)

Randy. Bueno veo que no vas a hablar, así que te haré la misma pregunta que antes ¿por qué has estado esquivándome todos estos días?

Edge: (alzo la mirada, pero al ver a Randy volvió a mirar al suelo, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a hablar) La razón es porque estoy confuso.

Randy¿confuso?(Randy levanto una ceja, se sentó en el sofá al lado de Edge)

Edge: si, tu no lo estas, todo paso d manera muy extraña.

Randy: si es cierto, pero mis dudas se disiparon, cuando vi que tu también sentiste algo.

Edge: pues a mi no¿y que pensaría la gente si se enterara?

Randy¿la gente¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Edge: Si, me preocupa, yo tengo una imagen ¿sabes?

Randy: Tu tienes una imagen es cierto, pero ¿tu crees que cuando te doy besos tiernamente, me preocupo de mi imagen?,¿ tu crees que eso es beneficioso para mi imagen?

Randy no podía creer lo superficial que era Edge

Edge: Supongo que no, pero…….

Randy le interrumpió

Randy¡Pero que! Que vas ha decirme ahora

Edge: (no sabia que decir) Lo siento

(se llevo las manos a la cabeza, que estaba haciendo, el quería a Randy)

Randy: ahora me dices que lo sientes,¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ahora el confundido soy yo.

Edge: No hace falta que me digas nada, soy un imbecil, solo me preocupe de mi imagen, y soy incapaz de admitir…………….(Edge se callo)

Randy: (le paso un brazo por la espalda rodeándole)¿ De admitir que?

Edge: (se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, esto Randy no lo vio, era un cobarde, no se atrevía a decírselo) Nada olvídalo.

Randy¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero¿Que ibas a decir?

Edge :(se abrazo a Randy, si seguía así iba a perderle, se armo de el poco valor que tenia) ¡De admitir que te amo!

Randy abrazo a Edge fuertemente y noto como Edge estaba llorando, pues sus lagrimas caían por el hombro de Randy, Randy se quedo en silencio no sabia que decir, ambos hombre estuvieron un largo rato abrazados, Randy en silencio consolaba a Edge. Al cabo de un rato Edge levanto la vista, tenía los ojos rojos, Randy simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro al oído: yo también te amo, no te preocupes¿quieres quedarte a dormir aquí, ya es muy tarde?

Edge asintió y ambos hombres se levantaron y se fueron al piso de arriba, Randy se desvistió y se quedo en slip, Edge aun seguía llorando mientras se desvestía, Randy se tumbo y cuando Edge se tumbo le abrazo

Randy: no llores mas, y descansa (Randy le dio un besito)

Edge cerró los ojos, y se quedo dormido enseguida, Randy se quedo observándole durante casi toda la noche. Asta que se durmió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, llamaron al timbre, Edge se despertó y vio que Randy aun estaba dormido, así que bajo a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta, vio que era John quien había llamado. John miro extrañado a Edge, quien estaba empalmao y había salido a la puerta en slip. Edge se dio cuenta y se puso rojo, mientras pensaba, joder solo se me ocurre a mi abrir la puerta así.

John¿Qué haces tu aquí?¿no se supone que te ibas a dormir a tu casa?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

John¿Qué haces tu aquí?¿no se supone que te ibas a dormir a tu casa?

Edge estaba nervioso, veía como John tenia una mueca de burla en su cara, le dijo que pasara, John paso al interior de la casa y se sentó en el sofá.

John¿Y Randy?

Edge: sigue dormido arriba, voy a despertarle

John: OK, esperare aquí

Edge salio del salón y subió las escaleras, entro en la habitación de Randy, este estaba dormido, Edge se quedo mirando a Randy, y suspiro, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le amaba, se acerco a el, y le despertó suavemente, antes de hablar noto la respiraron de Randy en su cuello, esto le hizo que se estremeciera.

Edge: Randy, despierta

Randy se dio la vuelta mientras dijo algo casi inteligible.

Edge cogio el edredón y le echo hacia atrás, Randy abrió los ojos.

Randy¿pero que?, si querías verme semi-desnudo podías haber sido mas sutil ¿no crees? (Randy bostezo)

Edge : ( sonrió picaramente) no es eso, es que ha venido John a verte.

Randy miro a Edge, que aun seguía empalmado y le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-bueno pues John tendrá que esperar.

Randy se levanto de la cama, aprovecho que Edge estaba al lado de sus pantalones para fingir que iba a vestirse (recuerdo que Edge esta en slip xDD) ,cuando edge estaba desprevenido le cojio y le tiro a la cama, le agarro de las muñeca y le beso. Edge aparto la cara

-pero que haces estas loco,¿ y si John nos oye?

Randy le miro con cara traviesa, le metió la mano entre el slip, y noto que su miembro no le importaba que John les oyera.

-pues, esto que estoy tocando, no parece importarle

randy le beso, mientras le quitaba el slip a Edge.

Edge se aparto.

Randy, por favor, para , haber si nos van a pillar……

Randy no hizo caso a Edge y le beso.

Edge le aparto, y le empujo, Randy se cayo de la cama, y se oyó un fuerte golpe.

(John lo oyó desde el salón y subió a ver que pasaba)

Randy: Edge estas loco,¿ quieres matarme?

Edge: no, pero no quiero que nos pillen, y menos John ,el es mi amigo desde hace mucho.

Randy¿te avergüenzas de mi?

Edge: sabes que no es eso.

Edge se acerco a Randy y le ayudo a levantarse

-¿te has hecho daño?

Randy no respondió, Edge estaba desnudo y estaba mirando la erección de Edge.

-Si quieres puedo hacer………

No pudo terminar la frase, John abrió la puerta

-he oído un golpe y……….. ¡¿Que es esto?!

John estaba muy sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo.

Edge:¡¡¡¡ esto no es lo que parece!!!(Edge se llevo las manos a sus partes y Randy se tapo con la sabana, mientras se reía de una forma algo tonta)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

este capitulo es algo mas corto,pero al siguiente introducire alguna sorpresa


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

John estaba muy sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo.

Edge:¡¡¡¡ esto no es lo que parece!!!(Edge se llevo las manos a sus partes y Randy se tapo con la sabana, mientras se reía de una forma algo tonta)

John seguía contemplado incrédulo aquella ridícula escena, un millón de cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, de repente noto como se le iban las fuerzas y cayó al suelo desmayado, aquella imagen le impacto demasiado…Randy y Edge estaban avergonzados, y suspiraron al ver como cena cayo desmayado eso les daría tiempo de elegir las palabras con las que explicárselo. Edge busco su slip y se lo puso, Randy que se había echado a reír, estaba aun tapado con la sabana, volvió a la realidad cuando Edge le tiro su ropa a la cabeza.

Edge: Deja de reírte y vestirte, no sea que despierte y aun nos vea así.

Randy: OK! OK! Aunque tú así te ves muy bien.

Randy guiño un ojo a Edge, esto hizo que Edge se sonrojara de nuevo, y no le quedo mas remedio que darse la vuelta para que Randy no le viera sonrojado. Cuando termino de vestirse, se sentó en el borde de la cama pensativo, Randy aprovecho que estaba de espaldas, se acerco silenciosamente y le dio un beso en el cuello. Edge cerró los ojos, sintiendo placer por aquel beso.

Randy: Esto en vez de sentarte ¿no crees que deberíamos llevar a John a un sitio más cómodo que el suelo?

Edge: Esto…si…

Randy: bueno pues vamos a llevarle al salón, yo le cojo y tu vete preparando unos cuantos litros de tila, seguro que a John le harán falta jaja

Edge: Quizás cuando despierte no se acuerde de lo que vio...

Randy: Si, y quizás mañana el cielo cambie de color….vete pensando en como se lo decimos, como sabrás yo no tengo mucho tacto

Edge asintió, y se fue a la cocina a preparar tila en cantidades industriales, mientras Randy cogio a cena y lo bajo hasta el salón. Ya allí lo tumbo en uno de los sofás y comenzó a darle aire para que despertara, tras un buen rato John despertó.

Randy:¿ John, como estas?

---

Edge oyó la voz de randy y fue al salón a ver que decía

----

John agito un poco la cabeza, y las imágenes de lo sucedido antes de su desmayo volvieron a su mente.

John se puso pálido, no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, se sentía traicionado por aquellos dos hombres ,que no le habían contando nada y a los que quizás ya no volviera a llamar amigos, no sabia que decir, no sabia que le dirían, cada vez se encontraba peor mentalmente….

John: ¡Os odio…como habéis podido ocultarme esto!

Fue lo único que pudo decir, sin pensar en que efecto tendrían aquellas palabras, randy y edge se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, esperaban que john se enfadara pero no hasta aquel punto, ahora ya no sabían que decir tan solo agacharon la cabeza. John reacciono mal a aquel gesto.

John: Es que no pensáis decirme nada, de Edge me sorprende, pero tu randy, te ofreci mi amistad, a ti, al chico amargado, hipócrita y que todo el mundo odia en la empresa, y así me lo pagáis, es mas, ¡yo hice que vosotros fuerais amigos!

Edge: No te permito que insultes a Randy de acuerdo, John esto no es normal en ti.

Randy contemplaba aquella discusión, no sabia que hacer, John tenia razón, el…el le había traicionado de alguna manera…

John: A si, no es normal en mi, y dime Edge…¿desde cuando me lo habéis ocultado…..desde cuando sales con el cabrón de Randy?

Edge no razono, y golpeo en la cara a John, cuando se dio cuenta, John estaba en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, y con odio en sus ojos, al instante se arrepintió de haberlo echo, intento disculparse, pero John simplemente se marcho de allí, ante la mirada atónita de Randy, que seguía sin saber que hacer o como entrar en la discusión y una mirada triste de Edge, por cuyos ojos comenzaban a deslizarse lagrimas ahogadas.

E tardado mucho en actualizar, pero no tengo ordenador, intentare actualizar lo antes posible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Edge no razono, y golpeo en la cara a John, cuando se dio cuenta, John estaba en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, y con odio en sus ojos, al instante se arrepintió de haberlo echo, intento disculparse, pero John simplemente se marcho de allí, ante la mirada atónita de Randy, que seguía sin saber que hacer o como entrar en la discusión y una mirada triste de Edge, por cuyos ojos comenzaban a deslizarse lagrimas ahogadas.

…………………………………

Randy se acerco a Edge y le abrazo, este comenzó a llorar.

-no…no debí…

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-dijo randy con pesar-

Edge se quedo un largo rato en silencio, abrazado a randy buscando formas de solucionar lo que acababa de pasar, pero no encontraba ninguna, cuando John se enfadaba era muy difícil hacer que te perdonara. "Lo mejor será que pase un tiempo, si no querrá ni escucharme" pensó edge, desabrazo a randy y le miro.

-Esto…yo necesito estar unos días solo-dijo edge-

A randy no le gustaba aquella idea, pero la decisión de Edge merecía ser respetada.

-Esta bien, si lo necesitas, lo comprendo-dijo randy amablemente-

-Gracias…estaré en mi casa, si necesitas algo llámame-dijo edge-

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien-dijo randy-

Edge asintió y se sentó e uno de los sofás, enterró la cabeza en sus manos, cena era su mejor amigo, y no quería perderle. Despues de uno minutos se levanto del sofá.

-Me voy-dijo edge-

randy asintió como única respuesta. Se acerco a dar un beso a Edge pero este se aparto, no se sentía con ánimo. La cara de Randy se ensombreció y en ella apareció un gesto triste, que intento disimular lo mejor que pudo.

-Lo siento…adiós-dijo Edge antes de irse de la casa de randy-

Randy se quedo solo en su inmersa casa, estaba solo otra vez, saco a Rex de la cocina, este le lamió la cara, y se quedo junto a el, sabia que su amo no estaba bien. Randy subió a su habitación, y se tiro literalmente en la cama.

…………

Edge fue caminando hasta su casa, nunca imagino que cena se enfadaría de esa manera con el, eran amigos desde que entraron en la empresa, y era en la única persona que confiaba y ahora…ahora le odiaba.

…………

Los días pasaron, y edge fue recogiendo el valor necesario para ir a visitar a cena en su casa, por otro lado, randy llevaba varios días sin comer ni adecentarse,y para lo único que se movía de la cama era para alimentar a Rex y abrirle la puerta del patio.

Edge decidió que ya había pasado el tiempo necesario y decido ir a visitar a John, se puso un chándal que encontró por el armario y salio hacia la casa de john, decidió ir andando, pues así pensaría lo que iba a decirle.

Cuando llego a casa de John tomo aire y llamo a la puerta. John abrió la puerta y al verle su rostro cambio de expresión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo malhumorado, sin dar tiempo a Edge a decir nada-

-Vine ha hablar contigo-dijo edge-¿puedo pasar?

-No, no pienso dejar que me golpees en mi propia casa.

-No vine a golpearte, si no, a pedirte disculpas.

John rió irónicamente.

-Si y como saber que no me estas ocultando la verdad, igual que me ocultase lo de la guarrilla de Orton.

A edge no le gusto que insultara a Randy, pero reprimió las ganas de defenderle.

-También vine a explicarte eso…-dijo edge intentando guardar la calma-

-Esta bien pasa…-dijo John desganado y apartándose para dejar paso a Edge-

Edge paso al interior de la casa y fue hasta el salon.John le siguió.

-Muy bien, tienes tres segundos para darme una versión convincente de por que me lo ocultaste.

-Por que soy estupido…

-Bien, es convincente, pero no me explica nada.

-Solo me diste tres segundos…

-Esta bien, seré una persona paciente. ¿Cuánto comenzó todo?

-En el bar.…

John le interrumpió.

-¡Pero si ni tan siquiera os conocíais!-dijo enojado pensando que edge le estaba mintiendo-

-Si, lo se…pero yo le bese en el servicio.

-¿Qué tu que?-dijo sorprendido-

-Yo le bese en el servicio-repitió Edge.-

John respiro hondo, no sabia como reaccionar,ya ni siquiera estaba enfadado.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Por que fui un estupido, no quise dañar mi imagen…

-OH vaya…

-El día de la cena Randy y yo discutimos por eso precisamente…y cuando lo arreglamos-Edge se quedo en silencio unos segundos- tu lo descubriste a la mañana siguiente…

John se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo estupido que había sido, no debería haberse enfadado, Edge no estaba obligado a contárselo, y quizás hora había roto una pareja.

-Lo –lo siento.-dijo cena mientras abrazaba a randy- me he comportado como un crió de 5 años..

-No pasa nada-dijo Edge, feliz por haberlo arreglado, pero al mismo tiempo triste por que hacia días que no sabia de Randy-

-Si, si pasa…he de pedir disculpas a Randy…-Dijo john-

-Si yo también-dijo Edge-

-¿tu¿Por qué?

-Cuando discutimos, yo me fui a mi casa, necesitaba estar solo…y desde aquel dia no se nada de el…

-Es cierto, eres idiota-dijo John-será mejor que vayamos los dos juntos a disculparnos.

Edge asintio,y los dos fueron hacia la casa de randy esta vez en coche, cuando llegaron llamaron a la puerta.

Randy lo oyó desde la habitación, pero no quería ver a nadie.

John y edge al ver que Randy no les abría la puerta, insistieron.

Randy al fin bajo a abrirles, su aspecto era horrible y había adelgazado un par de kilos.

Edge se quedo muy sorprendido al verle así, al igual que john.

-Esto…he venido a disculparme-dijo John-Edge me hizo ver que me comporte como un crió de 5 años.

Edge no dijo nada, simplemente le abrazo y beso.

Randy le miro.

-¿a que viene esto?

-A que te amo y he sido un idiota.No volveré a dejarte solo.

John contemplaba la escena sonriente.

Randy sonrió, le encantaba tener a Edge cerca. Le volvió a besar.

-Y si te afeitas, me vendré a vivir contigo-dijo Edge bromeando-

-Creo que es lo único que has dicho coherente en estos días-Dijo Jonh.

Todos comenzaron a reirse.

**Fin**

Bueno creo que quedo tipo pelicula de dysney,pero no queria hacer otra tragedia griega xDDD

Gracias a Andrea y Destr por todas las ideas que me dieron para esta historia,y por leerla.


End file.
